the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Yuffie's Dream
(We open on a foggy desert coast cliff in Oz as the waves crashed onto the side of the cliff. As we see more of the cliffside, the fog slowly cleared, revealing an Asian-styled village resting there on a beautiful sunny day. That is the village of Wutai. Suddenly, there were sounds of fighting shouts within a pagoda. Inside the pagoda are two people, one a middle-aged man and the other a 15 year old girl. The girl has short black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a black and white bandana around the forehead, a green turtleneck cropped tank top, orange fingerless gloves with netting-designed arm gloves, a right silver shoulder plate with a blue cloth hanging from the orange button over a beige sleeved cloth over her right arm and hand, beige shorts, netting-designed stocking attached to silver suspenders on the right leg, beige long socks, and orange shoes, and sometimes carried a huge silver shuriken. She is Yuffie Kisaragi, a strong-willed and sometimes sarcastic ninja-in-training who dreams of becoming the best ninja warrior of Oz ever. The man she is training with is a middle-aged man with dark gray hair and a mustache, brown eyes, and wearing a white kimono over a white tank top, a white belt, white pants, and black fighting sandals. He is the dojo teacher, Yuffie’s kind and wise, well, dojo teacher, who taught her how to fight. As they trained, Yuffie blocks her teacher’s attacks with her shuriken, with the blades covered in protection armor, and then counterattacked with it. Recovering, the dojo teacher smiled proudly at her, and she smiled proudly in return) Dojo teacher: Excellent, Yuffie. That was perfect. Yuffie: Thanks! (They later sat to drink oolong tea. As they enjoyed their tea, Yuffie changed the subject) Yuffie: Sensei, can you tell me the story of the lost Princess of Oz again? (The dojo teacher chuckled a bit) Dojo teacher: Yuffie, you heard that a thousand times for the past thirteen years, especially as a bedtime story. Yuffie: I know. But I love that story so much. It brings hope to me and my family that one day, she will be found. (The dojo teacher smiled softly and then gave in happily) Dojo teacher: Very well. I shall tell you again. (He began as it flashed into a flashback, revealing a foggy desert as a shadowy fairy-like figure conjured a golden drop that appeared magically and then exploded in the middle of the desert, creating the Land of Oz itself as the shadowy fairy-like figure watched happily) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, there lived a dangerous uncrossable desert. When a golden drop fell from the sky created by whom? Yuffie: (Voice-over in happiness) The Legendary Oz Fairy Celebi! Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Correct! (Then the figure revealed herself to be a cute pale green creature with two blue antennae on her head, her lower part of the body colored green, clear sky blue wings on her back, and blue eyes. She is Celebi, the said Oz Fairy that created Oz. During the dojo teacher’s narration, Celebi then flew off into a newly created tree near a blue colored city. Then the sun dropped a gold dewdrop onto the ground and bloomed a golden flower) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) After Oz was created by her, Celebi settled in officially in a tree near Sapphire City. Two days after Oz’s creation, as well as the creation of the people, animals, and creatures that thrive there because of Celebi, a golden flower bloomed from the golden sun’s juice drop. However, one wicked witch sought to keep its powers for herself to make herself young and beautiful. (Then, a familiar evil witch as an old woman appeared, revealed to be….) Yuffie: (Voice-Over) Hunter J! Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Yes. (Then Hunter J sang to the flower and during her song, she changed back to her younger womanly self) Hunter J: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (Once a young woman again, she then hid the flower in a moist lighted barrier and left. Then time flew by to reveal Emerald City itself) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Years have passed afterwards, and Emerald City was developed eventually, merging their brotherhood with Sapphire City, Ruby City, and Gold City, ruled by…? Yuffie: (Voice-over) Aunt Aurora and Uncle Phillip! Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Yes. One day, your Aunt Aurora fell ill while pregnant. (We then see Aurora, sick, bedridden, and pregnant, with Phillip sitting beside her in concern) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) And the only cure to save her…. Yuffie: (Voice-over) Is the golden flower of the sun! Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Exactly. (We then see Phillip accompanying some Emerald City guards in search of the flower in a hurry. Back at the flower’s spot, Hunter J, an old woman again, sang to it again, turning herself young and beautiful again) Hunter J: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (Suddenly, she heard footsteps quickly approaching and hid herself. Then Phillip and the guards arrived and found the flower, much to her shock) Phillip: We found it! (Later, using the herbs of the golden flower, Phillip used its medicine to help Aurora get better upon letting her drink it) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Miraculously, Phillip used the herbs to heal Aurora and eventually, their princess was born. And do you remember her name? (Then the next scene shows a happy baby girl, being loved by Aurora and Phillip) Yuffie: (Voice-over) My cousin, Kiki! Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Right. (Later, Aurora, holding Baby Kiki, who is now wearing her amulet, and Phillip and the people of Oz released floating lanterns) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) And to commemorate her birth, your aunt and uncle declared a floating lantern festival. And everything was fine until, it happened one night…. (Later at night, Hunter J, having some wrinkles, silently snuck into Baby Kiki’s nursery room and saw her sleeping peacefully in her crib, with her amulet laying next to her) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Rumors had it that Hunter J broke into the castle and tried to take her amulet, for the power was fused not just in Kiki, but also in the amulet. (She quietly takes the amulet and sang quietly with an evil smirk, turning herself into a younger and beautiful woman again as she started to head to the window) Hunter J: (Whispering) Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the…. (Suddenly at the window, the amulet stopped working, making her stop singing in shock and she regained some wrinkles again. She looked back at Baby Kiki and smirked evilly slowly. In their bedroom, Aurora and Phillip were asleep when they heard their baby crying. They bolted awake and hurried to the nursery to find Hunter J holding Baby Kiki, her amulet, and the DNA matcher with an evil smirk) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) And you know what happened next, right? Yuffie: (Voice-over) She took her, the amulet, and the DNA matcher. Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) That’s right, unfortunately. (Phillip charged at Hunter J, but she fired a blast at him, knocking him back. Then she escaped. Later, we see the field being searched by the guards, for they were looking for their princess until they eventually gave up) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) And the kingdom searched and searched until they gave up and began hiring different people to find her. (Unknown to the guards, in the Haunted Forest, in a familiar tower, Hunter J has Young Kiki singing to her as she and Young Kiki held the amulet together and Hunter J turned back into a young and beautiful woman again) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Rumors also said that Hunter J is looking young and beautiful for unknown reasons. Young Kiki: Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (Young Kiki then asked Hunter J) Young Kiki: When can I go outside? Hunter J: When you’re a little older. For now, just stay in this tower where it’s safe. Young Kiki: Okay, Mommy. (Then later at night, Young Kiki watched the floating lanterns from her window, while Hunter J secretly watched, glaring angrily and then after scoffing, she walked away to let her watch) Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) And for the past thirteen years since her disappearance, Emerald City threw a floating lantern festival to commemorate their lost princess on her birthday. Yuffie: (Voice-over) And we go there every year, especially yesterday’s festival. Dojo teacher: (Voice-over) Exactly. (Back in the present, the dojo teacher concluded his story) Dojo teacher: And so, the mystery of the lost Princess of Oz remains a mystery. The end. (Yuffie cheered, but then stopped herself) Yuffie: Sorry, I wasn’t cheering at the sad ending. It’s unfortunate that my cousin is still missing, but…. Dojo teacher: (Nods in an understanding way) I know. And all we could do is pray for her rescue. Yuffie: Yeah. (Suddenly, they heard a familiar old man’s voice calling out happily, running into Wutai) Cranky: (Voice-over) Good news, everyone! (Confused, Yuffie and the dojo teacher ran out of the pagoda and saw Cranky looking happy as he's shouting at the people excitedly) Cranky: I got good news! (Yuffie and the dojo teacher ran up to him in confusion) Dojo teacher: What’s going on? Cranky: Princess Kiki is found! (Surprised, the people slowly got happy as they chattered excitedly. Even Yuffie and the dojo teacher got surprised and happy as well) Dojo teacher: A mystery until today. (Yuffie went up to Cranky) Yuffie: My cousin is home again? Cranky: Yep! A group of misfits, among them Tombo, the boy we hired to find her, and three children and a dog from Topeka, Kansas, rescued her from Hunter J and Maleficent. (Interested, Yuffie asked away) Yuffie: Who are they? Can I meet them soon? Cranky: Sure. One day, you will. Anyway, they have names. (Later, in the pagoda, Yuffie was so happy as she went up to her room) Yuffie: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, Pinocchio, Jiminy, B.E.N., Tiger, Fievel, Jiji, Tombo, and Ace, Snake, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber of the Gangreen Gang! Can’t forget those names! And I thank you guys as well! Whoo! (Once in her bedroom, she happily finds a picture of her at a young age standing next to Aurora, with Baby Kiki in her arms, and Phillip) Yuffie: Kiki, I am gonna finally see you again. Shame Yuki and the Kansas children went home already, but I hope to meet them. (She then began singing as she picked up the picture and danced with it) Yuffie: If you were with me now I’d find myself in you If you were with me now You’re the only one who knew All the things we planned to do (After she finished dancing, she puts the picture down and later ran to the coast line) Yuffie: I want to live my life The way you probably would With courage as my light Fighting for what’s right Like you would probably believe I could (She then looked out at the horizon) Yuffie: And I will fly on my cousin’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel her happiness now And I will do great things On my cousin’s wings (Back at Wutai, she happily pitched in to help in some chores with the villagers, much to their happiness) Yuffie: This world I’ll eventually see My dreams that’ll just come to be This horse’s stride With one day’s ride Will have covered more Distance with me (She then delivered a block of cheese to a royal mouse family. The first mouse is a gray furred mouse with brown eyes and a black nose, and wearing a brown newsboy cap and a red long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. He is Bernard, the half timid, half brave, yet kind, Mouse King. The second mouse is a female white furred mouse with blue eyes and a red nose, and wearing a violet hat and violet neck ribbon. She is Bianca, the confident and kind Mouse Queen and Bernard’s wife. And the last mouse is a female too. She has light brown fur and a light red nose, and wearing a red ribbon on her left ear, a blue and pink dress that resembles Snow White’s, white arm gloves, and gold shoes that resemble Snow White’s. She is Olivia Flaversham, the kind and brave Mouse Princess and Bernard and Bianca’s daughter, who dreams of being more than just a princess, which her parents thankfully support, despite Bernard’s concerns) Yuffie: But I will fly on my cousin’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel her happiness now And I will do great things On my cousin’s wings (At a horse stall, Yuffie fed the horses with Bernard, Bianca, and Olivia’s help) Yuffie: Someday with her spirit to guide me And her courage beside me I will be free (She then cleaned the horse stable) Yuffie: To fly on my cousin’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel her happiness now (She is now ready to head to Emerald City with her people, Bernard, Bianca, and Olivia) Yuffie: And I will do great things On my cousin’s wings On my cousin’s wings (And with that, they left for Emerald City as everything went black) Coming up: A year later in Topeka, Kansas, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki, along with their families and friends, are spending a happy time together living their normal life, hoping to one day see Oz again, which a year later had passed there as well. At the same time, they get into a predicament where they make a deal with Mr. Waternoose and his group to save their pigs from being taken in 48 hours for eating their tomatoes a year ago from the twister aftermath. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies